


3 AM

by Pslasher



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Captains Chair, D/s, Kink, Kissing, Multi, No Spoilers, PWP, Romance, Spanking, Threesome, buttplug, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hates Gamma shift.  If he's going to be awake at this ungodly hour at least he could be doing something interesting like fucking.  Or fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> After watching [Apple Candy ](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/206414.html)by Talitha78 I've fallen in love with Kirk/Uhura/Spock again. Then this little idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. It's not directly related to the vid, but the vid is practically my personal cannon for how Kirk feels about Uhura and Spock, and it's been on constant replay while I wrote this.

Jim hates Gamma shift. There's never anything going on after the first couple of hours, after everyone gets settled into the shift and takes care of their initial scans and diagnostics. His paperwork usually takes longer than everyone else's, one of the downfalls of being the Captain, but even that only takes so long. Eventually he's left with nothing to do but stare out at the starfield streaming past them. If he's going to be awake at this ungodly hour at least he could be doing something interesting like fucking. Or fighting. Either one would keep him awake better than the coffee he's been drinking nonstop for the past four hours. Fucking Starfleet and their ridiculous regulations that require him to rotate the bridge crew through all three shifts every quarter. The bridge works the same at eight and three in the morning, and he doesn't have to witness it every three months to be sure of that.

"Captain, it would appear that you have had enough coffee to keep you sufficiently stimulated for the rest of the night. If you continue to consume more you will not be able to sleep at the end of your shift."

Jim realized that he'd been tapping his thumb on the console, perhaps for a while. He stilled his hand and swiveled around to look at Spock sitting straight up in his chair with his hands neatly folded in his lap. He showed no sign of being tired. "I didn't realize I was disturbing you, Spock."

Spock tilted his head minutely to the side before replying. "You were not disturbing me, as I was not engaged in any work." So he was bored too.

Jim swiveled a bit more to look at Nyota. She was perched on her chair, leaning forward a bit with her back perfectly straight, directing all of her attention to the internal and subspace communications the ship picked up and steadfastly ignoring him. He smiled at that and continued rotating until he was looking at the young Ensign sitting at the Navigation station. She had one elbow on the console and her head resting on that hand, and by the looks of it she was about to fall asleep right there. Time to shake things up a bit, make the night a little more interesting.

"Ensign Rodriquez," he said, and she nearly fell out of her chair jerking awake and turning to face him.

"Yes, Captain?"

Jim had to hide a smile at the half-asleep look of panic she was giving him. "You are dismissed for the night."

She was fully awake now. "I'm sorry for falling asleep Captain, but I assure you that I am fit for duty."

"You're not in trouble, Ensign." He waved his hand at the empty space on the viewscreen. "There's nothing going on tonight, and Spock can handle Navigation should the need arise. Go get some sleep."

She paused a moment, clearly unsure of whether she really was in trouble or not, and whether she should leave. Eventually she made up her mind. "Yes Sir." She nodded at him and then left.

"It is against regulations to have fewer than four crew members on the bridge during Gamma shift, Captain." Jim could practically hear the raised eyebrow in Spock's tone.

"So it is, Spock," he replied as he turned his chair to look at Nyota again. She was looking at him now, her lips pursed as she tried to figure out what he was doing. "Lieutenant Uhura, front and center." She sat a moment longer looking at him, and there might have been the ghost of a smile on her lips as she finally placed her communications device on the console and got up. He watched her slowly come around the railing, hips swaying as she stepped down each stair deliberately. She walked towards him, all long legs and short skirt with her hands on her hips, and then stopped in front of him sharply at attention.

"Captain." There was enough of a dare in her tone and her eyes to tell him she was all in.

"Lieutenant. At ease." He watched as she relaxed a little, hands going behind her back and her stance widening slightly. The smile was definitely there, playing around the edges of her mouth, but her eyes said she didn't believe he'd do it.

"Turn around, Lieutenant," he said in a low voice.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"You heard me." He made a twirling motion with one hand. "Hands on the console."

The smile slid slowly off her face and her eyes narrowed as she considered his order. He could tell the moment she decided to follow it by the way her mouth dropped open slightly and her breath hitched. Slowly she turned and planted her feet further apart and then bent at the waist until her palms met the console. She took a deep breath and then leaned forward, pushing her ass in the air as her skirt rode up, exposing a little of herself to them. No panties, just like he'd ordered.

"Spock, restrict access to the bridge to emergency personnel only."

Jim heard his fingers tapping over the controls before he answered. "Access restricted, Captain." And damned if the edge of his composure didn't sound a little ragged.

"Your girlfriend is a little kinky, Spock." He shifted his knees further apart to ease the pressure on his cock when Spock replied.

"She is your girlfriend too, Captain." Jim turned to look at him sitting at the Science station with his hands folded on the console, looking for all the world as if this was any ordinary day on the bridge. But you could tell by the pretty green flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes were narrowed just a little too much that he was turned on. Kinky bastard wanted to watch them together.

"The girlfriend is getting cold over here," Nyota said archly, and Spock raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

Jim grinned at him, licking his tongue over his bottom lip as he turned back to her. He stood and slowly walked up behind her, reaching out to place his palms on her lower back and slid them down to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. She gasped a little breath and he pulled her against him again, his cock rubbing between her butt cheeks and nudging against ungiving hardness. He pulled back a little and dragged his hands from her waist around her hips until his fingertips slipped under the edge of her dress. He paused there as she shivered in anticipation, her head dropping forward a fraction as he slipped his palms over her butt, drawing the uniform up so she was completely exposed to him.

She was wet, he could see it glistening in the light, and she was still clenched around the apple red buttplug they had pushed into her earlier in the afternoon, whispering that they'd make her come so hard if she wore it all shift for them. He reached out and nudged it, pushing it in and wiggling it back and forth a little. He pulled at it enough to stretch her but not enough to remove it, a thrill coursing through him as she gasped and pushed back against his hands. His fingers dipped lower, slipping through her wet folds to nudge at her opening while she wriggled and pushed back against his finger like she wanted him to slip it inside her.

"Damn it Jim, come on," the command completely ruined by the way she moaned his name.

"You're a little mouthy for someone who's asking to get fucked," he commented, and brought a hand down squarely on one cheek. She tensed up under his hands and he stroked the red hand print he had just left until her muscles relaxed under him. When he smacked the other cheek she moaned and arched her back, tipping her ass up towards him. He couldn't help spanking her some more until her dark skin had a deep red flush to it and they both were breathing heavily. Her fingertips were white with how hard they were pressed flat against the console and her arms were trembling slightly from holding herself up.

Jim pressed against her backside hard and she grunted a little as the fabric of his pants rasped against her sensitive skin. He leaned down over her back to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful like this."

She turned her head and kissed him, opening him up with her lips and tongue like she couldn't decide if she wanted control again or if she was pleading for more. He loved the way she felt slim and strong under him, wild like a bird that could fly away at any minute. His hands moved over her body, reaching up to cup her breast and feeling her hard nipple in his palm through her uniform, reaching down between her legs to feel how wet she still was while he rubbed sweet gasps out of her.

"Captain, please," she moaned, and that sent a wave of desire through him that he couldn't ignore.

He pulled her to him and backed up until he felt the captain's chair behind him, sitting down hard and slouching forward while she turned around and knelt on the edge of the chair over him. She was looking to the side at Spock as he walked up behind her, his hands coming from behind his back to wrap around her waist. She leaned back against him as he stepped closer, his thighs brushing the inside of Jim's knees, and leaned her head on his shoulder so she could kiss his neck.

"You do look beautiful, Lieutenant," he murmured and his hand swept up her stomach and over her breasts and chin to land on the familiar psi points.

Jim knew the moment their minds were joined by the way Spock closed his eyes and breathed deeply and the way she arched back into Spock while her knees tightened around his hips. They were beautiful together, graceful and fierce and suddenly the familiar feeling of wanting them flared sharply in his chest. His hands swept up Nyota's thighs and he must have made a noise because Spock opened his eyes to look at him.

His eyes were wide and full of Nyota's reflected emotions, and when they locked on Jim's he felt everything else fall away in the wake of the intensity. Spock reached his other hand out to Jim's face but stopped just above his skin, fingertips so hot he could feel them across the millimeters of space separating them. Waiting for Jim's consent. He nodded and watched Spock as he closed the distance between their souls until he didn't need to see anymore.

The wave of their passion crashed through him and he felt himself struggle briefly with the overwhelming feeling before his existence expanded to include them. Nyota who had cried on his shoulder when her grandmother had passed away while they were in space and she couldn't go to be with her family, who was always pushing him to do more, be faster, be better. Spock and his guarded love and devotion and the way he couldn't hide any of it in the morning when they were all three still snuggled in bed trading Vulcan finger kisses. How his face was open and familiar when he would whisper 'Good morning, Jim,' and Jim could see forever in that.

He felt himself melting into them, their edges bleeding into him until he couldn't separate one from the other. They were surrounding him, inside him, and he felt himself gasp, felt his hands grasp Nyota's hips as he thrust up against her. She gasped too, and he opened his eyes to see her spread open over his lap with her arms flung up around Spock's head. Spock's hands had left their faces but the link between their minds remained open, burning brightly between them.

Her eyes met his and she disentangled herself from Spock to reach down and pop the button on his uniform pants and slowly pull down the zipper, grinning down at him the whole time. Her fingers slipped below the waist band of his pants and boxers and she tugged. He lifted his hips and she pulled them down around his thighs, bunched under her legs. He hissed a little at the cold air until her warm hand surrounded him and she bent down to kiss him with a hot swipe of tongue before she turned herself around so she sat backwards on his lap, hands on his knees and ass pressed right up against his hard cock.

"Come on, Captain," she said over her shoulder and he could feel the desire and affection in that dare.

So he pushed her skirt up and out of the way again so he could see that pretty red plug and how she sank down onto him slowly. She was tight and wet and he could tell Spock was feeling it because he reached out and touched her face, drawing her up into wet mouth kisses that echoed back to Jim and made him thrust up into her to make her gasp against Spock's lips.

The sensations built up, layer after layer until Nyota was clutching his knees and gasping and coming in hard tight waves around him and it was all he could do not to come too. She finally gave a deep sigh and stopped moving, resting her cheek on Spock's chest while he stroked her back. Jim could feel Spock's arousal increasing slowly, and though he didn't say anything, Nyota could feel it too. She gave a satisfied wiggle on Jim's still-hard cock and then reached out to open Spock's pants.

Spock gave a little murmur of approval as Nyota licked him, playfully blowing across the sensitive head and dragging her lips up and down his length. His pleasure burst across the meld when Nyota finally took him into her mouth, sucking and licking with the tip of her tongue. Jim groaned and thrust up into her again, hands hard around her waist, and he could feel her pleasure at being between them and pleasing them.

He could feel her tight slick heat around him through his own senses, and through the meld he could also feel how she was stretched around both his cock and the plug, and how he kept nudging it when he thrust up and it sent shivers of pleasure through her. He could tell just how much she like having Spock thick and heavy on her tongue, how she liked the way his breath came heavier and he murmured her name while his fingers stroked her cheeks and jaw, careful not to muss her hair. Jim could feel Spock's restraint slowly being ebbed away by them, feel his arousal grow from watching Nyota's lips on his cock and watching Jim stretched out under her with his tongue licking his lips and his eyes devouring the sight of them.

And he's struck suddenly by the knowledge that he knows so much about them that no one else will ever know. He wanted for so long to know what it felt like to kiss Nyota, to touch Spock and see him respond, and now he does know. He gets to have them every day like this and it's the most arousing thing he's ever known.

Spock could last forever when they weren't joined in a meld, but Nyota was tightening on his cock again and moaning around Spock, and Jim was sliding into his orgasm and he could tell that they were going to take Spock with them. He opened his eyes to watch as Spock arched forward into Nyota's mouth, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of her head as his mouth opened a fraction. He moaned and his brows furrowed together a little as pleasure washed across the meld like a tidal wave washing everything else away.

Jim slowly became aware of Nyota sprawled across his lap with her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder, and Spock leaning heavily on the armrests of his chair with their foreheads pressed together.

Spock finally opened his eyes to look at him. "We are yours, Jim. Never doubt that." He held up two fingers in the space between their bodies and Jim reached out to him to slowly touch their fingertips together. The feeling of Spock's pleasure settled in his chest as Spock stroked down the back of his fingers and slowly back up again.

Nyota shifted against him to whisper in his ear. "Forever, if you want." She reached out with two fingers and touched Spock's fingertips, let him kiss her intimately. Jim smiled when she reached over and stroked his fingers too, and let him stroke her back. He gently pushed her fingers together with Spock's and slipped his in between, moving up and down to tangle their fingers all together in a slide of sensations.

He took a deep breath. "I'm yours too then. Forever." And in that moment, the three of them kissing and promising forever, Jim felt complete.


End file.
